Kirajanni
File 24345673-Zeb4 Investigation into the disappearance of: Kirajanni Emerson Asia Longbottom For Mr. Jacob Rockforth; Ms. Longbottom has had almost no digital presence in the 15 years that she has been missing. What follows are the few third-party records of interest pertaining to her activities that we were able to find. Please advise us if you would like to continue the search. It may be necessary to send agents into the field to move forward. ---- Cortex Wave /Message begins/ 03/25/2500 From/ Colonel Richard Jamison/Albion Main Station To/ General Halbert Wellings/Head Quarters; Londinium Re: Missing Persons Attention: General Halbert Wellings; Update on Search for Miss K.E.A. Longbottom Upon gathering reports from friends and family who had come together for Kirajanni Longbottom’s wedding, I am fairly certain that the missing woman left of her own volition and was not abducted as her parents are convinced. Considering Mr. Longbottom’s valued position in the Magistrate’s office on Albion, all efforts were made to ascertain his daughter’s whereabouts. After an extensive search, including the more disreputable establishments at Eavesdown Docks on Persephone, we have reluctantly given up the search for Miss Longbottom. It should be noted that the gentleman; a Mr. Jacob Rockforth to whom Miss Longbottom was to be wed, was some 25 years her senior. Her mental state suggests that she was distressed at the arranged marriage as is evidenced by her expression in this image taken the morning of her disappearance. Unless further funds are approved for the search, I will consider the matter closed. Wènhòu, Colonel Richard Jamison, Albion Main Station /Message ends/ ---- Cortex Wave /Message begins/ 03/26/2500 From/ General Halbert Wellings/Head Quarters; Londinium To/ Colonel Richard Jamison/Persephone Main Station Re: Missing Persons Attention: Colonel Richard Jamison; Update on Search for Miss K.E.A. Longbottom Consider the matter closed. Sent from the Office of General Halbert Wellings Head Quarters; Londinium /Message ends/ ---- Cortex Wave /Message begins/ 07/09/2502 From/Assistant Magistrate Calvin Longbottom To/ Colonel Richard Jamison/Albion Main Station Re: Disappearance of Kirajanni Longbottom Zhùyì: Colonel Richard Jamison; It has been two years since my daughter’s abduction and despite, what I’m sure have been your best efforts, there has been no progress in her case. I however, have not been sitting idly. After a series of unsuccessful attempts at retrieving her privately, I have finally made some progress with a Mr. Badger’s security firm on Persephone. His people took this image at some sort of country-fair on Jiangyin, in the Run Sun system this past week. They, unfortunately, were unable to rescue her. Although she has changed in the past two years, I am quite certain that this indeed Kirajanni. Please follow up on this lead Colonel Jamison. The rim is no place for a delicate child like my daughter and it is imperative that our family obligations to the Rockforths are met. Wènhòu, Calvin Longbottom Sent from the Office of Assistant Magistrate Calvin Longbottom /Message ends/ ---- Cortex Wave /Message begins/ 07/11/2502 From/ Colonel Richard Jamison/Persephone Main Station To/ Assistant Magistrate Calvin Longbottom Re: Disappearance of Kirajanni Longbottom Attention: Guāngcǎi Calvin Longbottom Please accept my apologies at not returning your wave immediately but I wanted to be thorough in my reply. I personally contacted Mr. Badger to verify the authenticity of the image he purports to have acquired. Unfortunately, upon closer scrutiny of both the source and Mr. Badger, I am of the opinion that the image is not genuine. I will forward your message to headquarters on Londinium but considering the dubious nature of the evidence and the Alliance’s reluctance to involve itself in family matters, I am not optimistic. Wènhòu, Colonel Richard Jamison, Albion Main Station /Message ends/ ---- Cortex Wave /Message begins/ 07/11/2502 From/ Colonel Richard Jamison/Albion Main Station To/ Correspondence Control Re: Assistant Magistrate Calvin Longbottom '''Attached: File on Missing Person' Attention: Correspondence Admin.; Please direct all further waves from Assistant Magistrate Calvin Longbottom regarding the disappearance of K.E.A. Longbottom to my assistant. Wènhòu, Colonel Richard Jamison, ''Albion Main Station /Message ends/ ---- Cortex Wave /Message begins/ 05/29/2506 From/Lee Min Ho; Registrar’s Office; Captain’s Guild; New Kasmir To/Khadija AlMasoud; Captain’s Guild; Headquarters Re: Admin Nín hǎo Khadija, Got the monthly administrative report for you here. As per usual, it’s been sent on in hard copy but with the war, who knows when or if you’ll get it. Included; '*'One new Captaincy registration for a 'Ms. Kira Janni(I think we got a case of changed IDENT here cause I hear she's got a ship and crew already)'' '*'Monthly guild membership payment record '*'List of discontinued guild memberships I had a real bad time sorting out the discontinued memberships. Not sure how many have been lost in the fighting and how many just can’t get their payments sent. Neither the Feds nor the Indies are being helpful in the least bit with record keeping. I sure hope you are doing well and that your brother is safe out in the field. I’ve put you all in my prayers. Nǐ xīxīn, Lee Min Ho From the Office of the Registrar; Captain’s Guild; New Kasmir ''/Message ends/ ---- Cortex Wave /Message begins/ 06/07/2506 From/Kell Tavers To/Garret Tavers Re: New Job Hey Pa, Turns out you were right. The Browncoats won’t take me on account of my leg. I showed ‘em how I can run good on the artie but they still said no. They didn’t even want to see my shootin’. No need to worry though ‘cause I got on with a transport ship. Lady captain name of Ms. Kira Janni. She’s real shiny. She says we’re running supplies for the Browncoats so I’m still doing my part for the effort. Now, I don’t want to worry you but I’m pretty sure we’re not just runnin’ supplies for the Browncoats. I don’t mind none as I’m happy to fight for independence and it does make for a more exciting time out here in the black. Pa, I’m awful sorry I can’t tell you the name of the ship cause the Captain says we gotta be careful the purple bellies don’t know nothin’. And I’m sorry haven’t waved in a while. I had to wait for secure link to the cortex. The Captain’s powerful careful about security. Smart lady, for sure! I got some good friends here on the ship and the Captain is fair about things. She gave me some lessons to study about history and the like so as I can understand about the war. Nobody will say but I’ve sussed out that she’s core-bred. She speaks real fancible like and is book-learned better than we got on Mycroft. Nice to think that a fine lady from the core still sees what’s right for us out on the rim. Life is pretty good. Love your son, Kell /Message ends/ ---- Cortex Wave /Message begins/ 10/10/2506 From/Kell Tavers To/Garret Tavers Re: I’m doin’ okay Hi Pa, Sorry for not waving in so long. Things got powerful bad for a bit out here. Before you go getting all disturbed, I’m fine. I'm sorry to say we did lose some of the crew in a gorram ambush set by those hwen dan cowardly purple bellies on Hera. We was bringin’ in supplies to Eris and they hit us when we landed. We’d had trouble with the Feds before ‘a course but nothin’ so dire as to get any of us killed. You can be mighty proud of me ‘cause Captain Janni says that without my shootin’ skills we wouldn’t never got out of harm’s way. Honest, I think it was the Captain’s quick thinkin’ that saved our hides. We took on some new crew to replace those that we lost and the Captain put me in charge of them so I guess it’s kind of a promotion. I sure woulda rather we didn’t have to loose friends for me to get it but Captain says that’s the way of war. Love your son, Kell /Message ends/ ---- Cortex Wave /Message begins/ 04/02/2509 From/Fancy Smithwrite To/Red & Tilda Smithwrite Re: Journey to Ezra Nín hǎo Grandpa and Grandma, I guess the first thing you’ll take note of is that I’m not sending this wave from Ezra as were my original plan but I don’t want you to be bothered none. I found a place on Newhope with a family whats got a whole passel of little ‘uns need looking after and they’re just fine folk. Now, to the reason I ain’t on Ezra. It started with that ship you put me on, the Star Runner. On account of them having been Independents back in the war, we took the long way round to stay off the Alliance radar. It took extra time but I didn’t mind none ‘cause we got to jawing like old friends. When we finally got ourselves to Ezra, Captain Janni and the first mate Kell Travers came to see me off at my new job. T’was a good thing ‘cause it weren’t no factory job like they listed. Them ho tze duh pi gu was ‘napping girls and selling ‘em. Captain Janni and Mr. Travers were powerful mad and they tore through that place, shootin’ and cursin'. They got all them poor girls out and me too. Captain said she don’t cotton to women bein’ kept ‘gainst their will but Mr. Travers let drop that she’s got a soft heart for anyone down on their luck. Anyhow, they brung me here to Newhope and I got a new start. I took these captures so as to remember what kindness they showed me. Try to keep the Star Runner in your prayers with the Sheppard. Next wave, I’ll send you a capture of the Campbell family where I’m staying. The little tykes sure are sweet. Wǒ ài nǐ, Fancy /Message ends/ ---- Category:Characters Category:Captains